A tip described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-511432 (Patent Document 1) may be a tip for use in the drilling process of metal or the like. The tip illustrated in FIG. 2A of Patent Document 1 has a first region and a second region which are different from each other in composition. The second region includes a cutting edge. The first region and the second region are metallurgically bonded together.
In the tip described in Patent Document 1, the first region has a columnar shape, and the second region is located so as to cover a front end side of the first region. Because the first region differs from the second region in composition, cracks may occur at boundaries between the first region and the second region, and durability of the tip may be lowered.
The present embodiments may provide tips having good durability.